Taste
by HyperMusic12
Summary: A surprise visit from Temari was all he needed.


"Shika…" Temari sighed.

Shikamaru hummed in response tugging at her fishnets. They were on his bed. Her skirt was pushed up and her legs spread enough to give him space. He was eager to get past all of her clothes. It had been too long since they had done this. Her sudden visit was a surprise, but he was more than pleased by it.

"Don't rip them!" She said, slightly annoyed.

"I'll buy you new ones," he chuckled.

He moved his face closer beneath her skirt to her now exposed womanhood. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled his nose against her inner thigh. Her legs twitched under his hot breath. She strained a bit to see his face and tugged on his hair. He moved his fingers out to tease at her opening and was pleased to find that she was already wet. She inhaled sharply as his thumb circled her clit. He nibbled on the sensitive skin around her opening. She was squirming, trying to push herself against his mouth. He leaned forward and gave her clit a lick. She made a choked sound and tugged more on his hair.

"Shika… Don't tease me…" She whispered.

He gave her opening a lick and delved his tongue inside. She gasped and arched her back. He could never tease her for long, it was like teasing himself as well. Between her legs was Shikamaru's favorite place to be. He'd trade all of his lounging, cloud watching, and (game?) time for this. Any day.

She cried out as his tongue moved in circles over her clit. He always new exactly how to pleasure her. He sucked gently on her clit and pressed his chin against her opening. Her legs tightened around his head to keep him close. He groaned quietly, letting her grind against his face. He continued to lap and kiss and nibble on her until she was practically in tears with pleasure.

"Please, Shika," she whimpered. "I'm so close."

He pressed two fingers into her wet opening and started curling them against her inner walls. His tongue and lips worked at her clit furiously. He wanted to feel her cum. Her hips twitched and her body quaked under him.

"Mmm! Shika- Shika, ah!" She moaned.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers and suddenly her back arched right off the bed.

"Shikamaru!" She cried as she came, squeezing his head tighter with her legs and pulling on his hair.

He lapped at the juices lightly spilling from her and groaned at the taste. He could never get enough of this. When her hips finally stilled he pulled at her legs so that he could get free.

"You're going to crush my head one of these days," he joked.

"Hmm," she hummed, in a daze.

He moved up her body to get to her lips. Temari kissed him back, not minding the taste of herself on his tongue. She could feel his hard cock brushing against her thigh and moved her legs up to wrap around him. He groaned into her mouth as his cock made contact with her through his pants. She bucked her hips up to grind against him.

"Fuck, Temari," he panted.

She smirked and pushed at his flak jacket. It was time to give him pleasure too. He tossed the jacket to the floor and removed his shirt. He shuttered as her hands moved up his chest. Her fingers were rough with calluses from all the training and fighting she had done over the years. He tugged at her shirt to pull it over her head and then started on her chest wrappings. He was ready to see all of her, the smooth sun kissed skin, her perfect breasts, and those curvy hips.

"It's been too damn long since we've done this," he breathed as he removed her skirt.

"Too long," she murmured in agreement, reaching for his pants.

He helped her unzip them and kick them off, along with his boxers. Temari's eyes darkened with lust upon seeing his hard cock. It was throbbing and leaking just for her. She pushed him back so that she could straddle his hips. He ran his hands down her sides, watching her with heated eyes. She lowered herself on his cock and he dropped his head back with a groan.

"Ngh… You're so tight," he groaned.

She started moving up and down along his cock. She loved to ride him. It always gave her the best view of his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, gasping for breath as he bucked upwards. He squeezed at her breasts and sucked on her nipple. She shuttered under his touch and clamped down around his cock. He groaned loudly.

"Shika-kun," she said softly against his ear. "Are you going to cum soon? I can feel you _throbbing_ inside me…" She teased.

He growled and gripped her tightly. "Shut up…" he muttered, but his breath was hitching and his movements were getting more desperate. He needed this so badly.

He let his fingers slide between them so he could rub at her sensitive clit. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Fuck," she moaned.

"Nngh, a-ahh-" His breath stuttered.

"Oh, oh, Shika," she cried. "Shika!"

"Temari!" He called out and they were cumming together.

She shuttered as she felt him releasing inside her. When they stilled, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. He hugged her back, pressing his fingers in her hair.

"I wish we could do this everyday," he panted.

She chuckled and slid off of him. He leaned back against the headboard and watched her stretch out beside him. If he wasn't so tired he would have showered her body with kisses. She was too perfect looking and he wondered, not for the first time, how he had snagged such a girl.

"Shall I make tea?" She offered.

He nodded. She slid from bed and put on her panties and his shirt. He smiled slightly at the sight. He always liked to see her in his clothes. His shirt was just long enough to cover her private areas. She disappeared into the kitchen and he soon heard the kettle whistling. He yawned and got out of bed. He slipped on his boxers and followed after her. She smiled as she handed him a cup.

"I put honey in it," she said.

"Thanks," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

They went into the living room to sit on his couch.

"So you're done with your mission, then?" Shikamaru asked her.

She sipped her tea and nodded. "Yeah. I just had to hand Tsunade-Sama some papers for the next Chunin exam."

"Well, it's a nice surprise," he said. He hadn't expected to find her on his doorstep just a few hours ago.

She laughed. "Gaara knows about us."

Shikamaru gulped, nearly choking on his tea. "He knows, huh? I'm still alive, so I'll take that as a good sign."

She smiled. "He could have sent a Genin for the job, but I think he sent me just so I could see you."

His cheeks flushed and he hid a grin. "How long can you stay?"

"Just a few days," she said.

There was a knock at the door. Shikamaru groaned as he stood.

"I better not be sent on a mission right now. How troublesome," he grumbled.

He opened the door.

"Shikamaru!" Ino cried. "You were supposed to meet us at the training grounds today!" She stood with her hands on her hips and Choji was behind her smiling.

"Ah… Sorry about that. I got caught up with something…" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are your clothes? Have you been sleeping this entire time?!" Ino exclaimed, upon realizing he was only in his boxers.

"I think it was _someone_ not something he was caught up with," Choji chuckled.

Ino's eyes widened as she looked past Shikamaru. She could see Temari sitting on his couch, scantily clad as well.

"Temari-Chan! I didn't know you were here!" She said excitedly.

"It was sort of a surprise," she said with a smile as she got up to approach the door.

Choji chuckled even more as he saw that she was only wearing his shirt. He knew this kind of stuff always embarrassed Shikamaru.

"I guess I don't blame you for skipping out on us," Ino laughed.

Shikamaru's cheeks turned pink. Choji started petting a deer that walked up to them.

"I'm sorry I distracted him," Temari grinned. "Could I come train with you guys too?"

"Of course you can!" Ino said.

"You're not… tired?" He asked her quietly.

She giggled. "You haven't worn me out yet."

He smacked a hand over his face. "Temari…" he muttered.

Ino and Choji laughed.

"You really want to go out and do work?" He asked.

She grinned. "Come on, Shika. Gaara won't approve if I spend the whole time lounging around."

He groaned. "You just got here," he said, but he could never say no to her.

"Great!" Choji said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Hold on a minute," he said to his teammates.

They went back to his room and got dressed.

"You tore them," Temari said with a frown as she held up her fishnets.

He went to his drawers and pulled out a different pair.

"Here," he said. "You left these here last time."

"Ahh. I'm always leaving something here," she said as she slipped them on.

They slipped on their shoes at the door and Temari grabbed her fan.

"We need to go shopping," Ino said as she took a hold of Choji's hand. "You and Sakura have to help me pick out a wedding dress!"

"I would love to," she said, smiling. Touched that she would be included.

Shikamaru smiled lightly as he slipped his hand into hers, knowing Temari wasn't into such girlie stuff. He squeezed her hand gently.

"We should go eat BBQ after this!" Choji grinned.

"Quit thinking about food!" Ino cried.

Temari laughed quietly and squeezed Shikamaru's hand back.

* * *

Hahhhh. I think Ino and Choji are totally into each other, so I'm making them get married!


End file.
